The invention relates to a distributing valve, provided with one inlet and a plurality of outlets, for diverting a flow passing therethrough selectively into one or more of said outlets. The invention relates more particularly to a distributing valve adapted for the passage of solid particles, such as coal, ash or slag particles, therethrough.
For transporting solid particles from a central location to a plurality of destinations it is well known to apply a system of pipelines interconnected by means of distributing valves for directing the solids to one or more preselected destinations.
A variety of distributing valves for directing flows in branched pipelines are already known. Most of these distributing valves operate satisfactorily when they are applied to liquid flows, but have disadvantages when applied to solids flows. These disadvantages are mainly caused by a maldistribution of the solids in the known valves, resulting in plugging and/or jamming of the valves, so that the flow of particles through the pipelines provided with such valves is hindered.